The world today is a world of progressing information technology where computers (such as personal computers and notebooks etc.) are utilized to handle daily affairs by either enterprises or individuals. As communication technology is fully developed, the traditional regional business model has been replaced by transnational E-Commerce, and E-Business has become an unstoppable trend that personal computers are incapable of fulfilling business needs. Thus computer companies have developed various specialized servers (such as firewall server, switch and router etc.) to solve the problems accompanying E-business.
To hold said devices, racks are adopted by IT personnel of enterprises. Please refer to FIG. 1, a rack 1 has a shape of rectangle wherein a movable door 11 is disposed at the front and within the rack 1 is a holding space 13. Pairs of slots 131 in transverse direction are disposed at both sides of the holding space 13 for holding at least a partition 15 within the holding space 13 which divides the holding space 13 into a plurality of parts and enables IT personnel to place a plurality of servers 18 or other electronic devices (such as display, switch and router etc.) one on top of another in the holding space 13 so as to fully utilize the space of the computer facility. However, the rack 1 has following shortcomings:
1. The servers 18 and other electronic devices will heat up when running. Because their cooling measures are different from each other, interference with cooling is caused which will lead to damage to the components of the servers 18, stopping operation of the servers which results in a loss to the company.
2. The rack 1 is heavy and occupies considerable space that when IT personnel plans to rearrange the computer facility, it is not an easy task to move the rack 1 and there's a high possibility the servers 18 within the rack 1 are damaged during relocation due to collisions with the inner walls of the rack 1.
3. A plurality of openings are disposed at the back of the rack 1 (not shown) for the power lines of the servers 18 (not shown) to pass through that when relocating the servers 18, the IT personnel are forced to move the rack 1 before connecting or disconnecting the power lines which is very inconvenient.
To get rid of above shortcomings, open racks are adopted to hold the servers 18. Please refer to FIG. 2, the rack 2 comprises a first frame 22 which has a rectangle shape and is placed on the ground. Four poles 24 are disposed at four corners of the first frame 22, extend in the direction away from the ground, and are coupled with a rectangle-shape second frame 26 at its four corners thus enables the IT personnel to screw the servers 18 onto the rack 2 for easy management. However, there are still certain shortcomings of the rack 2 as follows:
1. The rack 2 is composed of a plurality of metal poles, making an open space so that dust or other particles will be accumulated on the servers 18 over a period of time which has a bad influence on the normal operation of the servers 18.
2. When relocating the rack 2, because the servers 18 are exposed, first the servers 18 need to be removed from the rack 2, then moved to a predetermined location and installed on another rack 2 which will cost the IT personnel lots of time and efforts on setting, adjustment and repeated removal and installation of the servers 18.
According to above description, it may be recognized that there are still certain problems concerning practical use of the racks 1 and 2. Hence, to develop a device capable of holding all kinds of servers, electronic devices and related apparatuses to solve above problems has become an important issue for all computer companies and designers.